sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
History Game 4/Ideas
Mechanics= *Civ culture groups get uniques? **Italian - Mercenary units gain the bonus "Condottieri", making them cheaper. Ports produce additional tourism. **Norse - ***something with berserkers? lawspeakers? **Hellenic - Religious buildings produce additional tourism in later areas. **Latin - **Berber (culture) - Something with barbary pirates **Anglo - ***something to trade, population, industry? **Hispanic - **Arab - **Celtic - **Germanic - **Mesoamerican - Cannot harness horse/elephant/camel units until the Enlightenment Era. **Nahua **Slavic - ***Unlocks the sloboda, a unique village. **Turkic - Gain bonus production from settling your cities on Plains. **Semitic - **Han - ***something with Mandate of Heaven *cities need access to electricity? *"fog of war" mechanic that means units might not be able to be seen? *Spies **can be used for scouting **maybe also used for making ghost armies like in ww2? *Natural disasters **Meteor showers can put resources into the ground **Locust swarms that remove food from tiles **Floods **Earthquakes **Tsunamis **Hurricanes *pollution *in-depth system like Victoria II's, to move resources *plagues *barbarians and terrorists later on? **rogue states who can seize nuclear weapons? **paramilitary groups? *relics **Cloak of Alexander **Carnyx **Dead Sea Scrolls **Spear of Destiny **Antiykthera Mechanism **Ark of the Covenant **Hope Diamond **Voynich Manuscript **True Cross *anthrax *world congresses that: **ban resources **ban certain weapons/units (nukes, anthrax, crossbows, etc.) **impose economic sanctions *stages of occupation: **Puppeted **Vassalized **Satellite State **Occupied (post-war) **Annexed **Razed **Sacked *lategame jurassic park divisions *maybe castellans/stewards instead of governors? *musicians **give the Mongolians some love here *more uses for political power **diplomatic leverage? **exchange it for stuff *electricity *constructing flagships? *Capitalists who fund production and buildings on their own? *fads? **paletas, etc. Tiles Terrain *Plains/Savannah/Outback *Jungle *Forest *Desert *Hills *Tundra *Taiga/Alpine *Mountains *Permafrost Naval: *Coastal Water/Sea *Deep Sea/Ocean **Naval Trench *Reef (acts as a "forest", meaning it can be on Coastal Water/Deep Sea) *Glaciers Districts *City Center *Suburbs *Harbor *Power Plant *Industrial *Entertainment *Tourist/Relaxation *Theater *Religious *Natural Park Improvements Type A: *Farms *Plantations **Villa - Roman replacement *Mines Type B: *Villages **Sloboda - Slavic culture replacement *Trading Post **Yam - Mongolian replacement *Trench Type C: *Castle *Citadel (upgraded castle) *Monastery *Canal *Airport *Outpost - Designed for colonies or in places without much enemy military presence. Can claim **Ostrog - Russian replacement. Much stronger. Type D: *Roads *Railroads *Highways *Power Lines *Aqueducts *Bridges (built over districts) *Flood Walls - Require maintenance often *Minefield Type A, B, and C can all be on the same tile, but not two of the same type (i.e. 1A1B1C, but no 2 of A, B, or C under any circumstance). As many as Type D can be built, if they apply. *certain military improvements can be built superimposed on other improvements, while later ones (i.e. Missile Silos) can't? Naval: *Coaling Station *Naval Boom *Pirate Cove Raw Resources Much like Rise of Nations, access to a natural resource (via trading or ownership) grants a small bonus. Like in Civ, each turn you access a resource, so much of it gets added to your stockpile. *Petroleum *Natural Gas (accessed through fracking) *Sugar *Resin (refines to rubber) *Bananas *Citrus *Dairy *Ivory *Silk *Gold *Silver *Jade *Mercury *Marble *Uranium *Hemp *Olives *Saffron *Buffalo *Furs *Tea *Tobacco *Grains *Citrus - Access grants naval range buffs and decreases naval attrition *Silicon *Rice *Papyrus *Poppies *Guano *Pearls *Coffee *Amber *Diamonds *Coal *Rare Resources: **Saffron **Violet Dye Manufactured Resources *Opium (refined Poppies) *Fuel (refined Petroleum) *Plastic (refined Petroleum) *Rubber (refined Resin) *Paper (refined Papyrus) *Gunpowder *Circuitry (refined Silicon, Gold) *Jewelry (refined Diamonds, Amber, Pearls, Gold, Silver) *Rum (refined Sugar) *Beer (refined Grain) Diplomacy *tributaries War Before Political Theory, wars simply end with Peace Treaties. Cities captured in war remain captured throughout the rest of the game, unless they can be taken back. However, once the Political Theory tech is researched, the wars end with Peace Conferences. Peace Conferences mean that once the wars are over, the time to settle whether cities change hands are brought up. Types of Wars *Holy War - *Dismantling - Late game imperialism-era war, you take out a country and liberate their colonies/vassals/puppets etc. =Civs= *France **Leaders: ***Joan of Arc - ***Napoleon I - Levee En Masse - ***Louis XIV - The Sun King - ***Charles de Gaulle - Coup D'oeuil ***Charles Martel **UA - Liberte, Egalite, Fraternite - ***Spreads your influence in your colonies and subjects much faster. ***Recover after a revolution and military defeats much faster. **Colors: Blue, Cream **Symbol: Fleur de Lis **UI: ***Maginot Line *Rome **UB: ***Thermae - Replaces bathhouse **UI: ***Villa - Replaces plantation **UUs: ***Onager (replaces catapult) ***Scorpion (replaces ballista) ***Legionnaire (replaces phalanx, swordsman) ***Corvus?? Harpax?? **Leaders: ***Julius Caesar - Death of the Republic - ***Augustus Caesar - Pax Romana - ***Trajan - ***Hadrian - ***Numa Pompilius - **UA: All Roads Lead to Rome - Gain political power from building improvements. Gain a small boost of gold upon finishing a wonder or a building in the city center. Land trade routes gain increased production and science. **Colors: Red, Gold **Symbol: Laurel Wreath **Strategy: Rome will have a powerful military for the Age of Marvels, but a weak one in the Age of Steel. Rome should attempt to expand in the early game and have its borders locked down by the Age of Steel, where expansion will be ruthlessly difficult for their outdated Legionnaires. Rome's bonuses from its UA give it an incredible ability to build up their infrastructure. **Culture: Hellenic, Latin *Byzantium **Colors: Purple, Gold **Symbol: Phoenix **UAs: ***Increased revolt risk. **UUs: ***Espringal (replaces ballista) ***Cataphract (replaces knight) ***Dromon ***Varangian Guard ***All naval ranged units have the Greek fire promotion. **Strategy: Byzantium reigns as a naval power in the Ages of Marvel up until the Age of **Leaders: ***Justinian ***Constantine - Edict of Milan - ***Basil II ***Theodoro ***Theodora ***Nikephoros II Phokas *America **Leaders: ***Franklin Delano Roosevelt - New Deal - Civilian units constructed at a rate of 2 per 1. ***Teddy Roosevelt - ***James K Polk - Manifest Destiny - **UUs: ***Superfortress ***Hellcat ***Pioneer - Settler replacement, can build roads, clear fortresses, as well as settle cities. Cannot settle colonies. **UBs: ***Speakeasy ***Pony Express **UI: ***Bonanza Farm **UA - Let Freedom Ring ***Increased Great People generation and migration pull factor. ***Reduced military strength and increased domestic riot risk for every transoceanic city you own (not occupied or puppeted, but controlled directly). Cannot settle colonies under any cirucmstance. **Strategy: Uniquely, the US cannot settle colonies. The US is best suited for taking over a single continent and using its full power to dominate global politics. Expanding its territory into foreign continents may see the US collapse from overextension. **Capital: Philadelphia *Portugal **Capital: Lisbon **UU: ***Nau ***Cacadore (replaces rifleman, higher damage + range) **UIs: ***feitoria? padrao? **Leaders: ***Maria I - Metropolitan Reversal - ***Henry the Navigator - **UBs: ***Azulego - Can be built in every district. Increases tourism and counts as a work of art. **UA - Os Lusiadas - ***Tourism in your colonies or subjects produces 1.66x tourism for the capital. **Capital: Lisbon **Symbol: Five Quinas **Strategy: Portugal is suited for colonial booming. Forget expanding on your homeland, and focus on strengthening your might overseas. Your colonies will all be able to support your capital. Additionally, they can grow their tourism in addition to their economy through their colonies. However, Portugal will always be military unimpressive. *Phoenicia **Capital: Tyre **Leaders: *** *Egypt **Capital: Alexandria **UI: Pyramid **Leaders: ***Cleopatra ***Ptolemy ***Ramses II ***Hatshepshut ***Ahhotep I ***Senusret III - Sesostris - (something with invading foreign continents) **UA - *** Increased production when building wonders. Gain a boost of piety after completing a wonder. ***Food bonuses? Desert/flood plains bonuses? **UUs- ***Tjati - Unique governor *Japan **UB: Torii Gate **Symbol: Chrysanthemum **Colors: Pink, Red **UUs: ***Zero ***Yamato ***Samurai ***Ashigaru (replaces Musketmen) **UI - Ukai (replacement for fishermen) **UA - ***Until the Age of Enlightenment, all cities you found will essentially be vassals?? **leaders: ***Oda Nobunaga ***Himiko ***Meiji *Russia **UUs: ***Red Guard - Replaces Infantry. ***Tsar Bomba - ***Katyusha - ***T34 - replaces tank ***promyshlenniki (unless we give them to siberia) **UIs: *** Ostrog - Replaces outpost. Lasts longer and is stronger. **Capital: Moscow **Colors: Gold, Black **UA - For Mother Russia - Borders expand into cold terrain faster. Gain + production, + manpower from cold terrain. **Leaders: ***Joseph Stalin - ***Peter the Great - ***Ivan the Terrible - Tsar of All Russias - ***Catherine the Great - *Netherlands **UA - - Districts gain bonuses for being next to the coast. **UU - ***Asega **Colors: Orange, White **UI: ***Red Light District - Replaces the tourist district. *Greece **UI - Acropolis - Replaces the city center. Can only be built upon hills or next to mountains. **UUs: ***Gastraphetes - Crossbow, unlocked earlier but weaker. ***Sarissa - Replaces pikeman ***Companion Cavalry ***Hoplites (replaces Phalanx) ***Klepht ***unique fireship? **Leaders: ***Lycurgus - Agoge - ***Alexander the Great - - All of your units gain incredible morale when they capture a city for the first time. Your culture spreads among your empire 2x as fast and is 2x harder to get rid of in cities that were once - even if only briefly - controlled by you. ***Agamemnon ***Pisistratus ***Artemisias I of Cara **UA - Hellenism - *** **Strategy - Acropolises mean that cities can only be built on hills/next to mountains, but to make up for this, the Greeks are suited for colonization gameplay. Greece will be the most powerful in early game, as the gastraphetes will grant them a large advantage. However, other players will be able to easily compete with them as they advance through the tech tree. **Capital: Athens **Colors: Light Blue, White *England **UA: Britannia Rules the Waves - ***Receive an extra domestic trade route. **Leaders: ***Winston Churchill - Our Finest Hour - All buildings and cities have a 33% resistance boost to aerial attacks. Gain a boost to production during wartime. Your colonies produce twice as much food during wartime. ***Victoria - ***William of Normandy - ***Alfred the Great of Wessex - ***Aethelstan - ***Richard Lionheart **UUs: ***Sopwith Camel ***Spitfire ***Redcoat ***Maxim Gun ***Longbowmen **Capital: London **Symbol: Union Jack **Strategy: England/Britain is suited for colonial domination. Redcoats are devastatingly powerful for how early they come. However, in the lategame, England will suffer with trying to maintain rule of their colonies. *Ireland **UA: Celtic Tiger ***Harder to convert, bonuses to rural life ***For each town or farm, a city gains 2 extra food. Gain 20% manpower increase and double population increase with your diaspora ( **Colors: Green, Orange **Capital: Dublin **Symbol: Harp **UUs: ***Fianna? **Leaders: ***Michael Collins ***Brian Boru **Strategy ***Ireland will be a thorn in the side of many. They're hard to convert and their manpower bonuses mean they'll be hard to subjugate. Their bonuses to emigration means that neighbors might find their cities looking conspicuously Irish over time. *Inca **leaders: ***Huayna Capac **UUs: **UAs: *** **UIs: ***Incan road??? *Aztecs *Maya **leaders: ***Lady Six Sky **UI: ***Sacbe - Replace roads. **UUs: ***Holcan *Mississippi **Capital: Cahokia *Scotland **Colors: Blue, Grey **Capital: Edinburgh **Symbol: Scottish Cross **UA - *Poland/Lithuania **Leaders: ***Casimir III - *** - Lion of Lechistan - ***Mindauga - **UA - Golden Liberty - ***reduced revolt risk, religious tension **Capital: Krakow **UUs: ***Winged Hussar ***Etmonas - Replace generals? **UIs: ***Wola - Unique village improvement *Ottomans/Turkey **Leaders: ***Suleiman the Magnificent ***Ataturk ***Mahmud II - ****Production bonus to ranged units. **UA: ***Increase religious tension ** **UUs: ***Jannisary ***Turkish Bowmen - Replaces archer ***Turkish Horse Archer - Replaces horse archer ***Grand Vizier (replacement governor) **Colors: Cream, Green **Capital: Ankara **Symbol: Crescent *Mongols **UA: Pax Mongolica ***bonus to diseases? ***conquered territory integrates much more quickly **UIs: ***Yam - Unique upgrade for trading posts. Can only be built along roads. Provides a "speed boost" for that road. **UBs: ***Naadam **UUs: ***[//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mongol_bow https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mongol_bow] ***Keshik **Strategy: Mongols get their ranged archers (stirrupts) eras before anyone, giving them the opportunity to wreak havoc early-middle game. Bonuses to economy and trade means that Mongolia works best with large amounts of open room to play and is ruthless when it comes to cornering valuable trade routes. ***Under Khutulun, your army will gain power from essentially privateering units on land. Khutulun's ability will continue to be extremely relevant in the modern era, where it will arguably be even more powerful. **Capital: Qaraqorum **leaders: ***Khutulun - Field of 10,000 Horses - When you defeat a mounted unit, gain another copy of the defeated unit back in your capital. ***Genghis Khan - ***Hulegu - Not Yet Fleshed Out *Maori *Australia **UUs: ***Digger *Morrocco **UBs: ***Zellige - Can be built in every district. Increases tourism. **Colors: Brown, Cream **Capital: Marrakesh **Culture: Berber *Boers **Colors: Orange, Blue *Austria **Leaders: ***Maria Theresa ***Joseph II **Capital: Vienna **Colors: Red, White **UUs: ***Grenzer *Israel **Capital: Jerusalem **Colors: Blue, White **Leaders: ***King Solomon ***Moses - Exodus - **Culture: **UUs: ***Sicarii - ***Maccabee - replaces Phalanx. Increase religious strength with each victory. ***Mossad **UD: Kibbutz *Canada *Korea **UUs: ***Turtle Ship ***Hwacha - Replaces organ gun ***Gakgung - Replaces archer ***Sukgung - Replaces crossbow **Leaders: ***Sejong the Great ***Yi Seonggye ***Gwanggaeto the Great **Capital: Seoul *Kievan Rus **Leaders: ***Yaroslav I ***Svyatoslav the Brave ***Olga of Kiev ***Alexander Nevsky ****Combat bonus when fighting on ice. ***Vsevolod the Big Nest **Capital: Kiev **Colors: Blue, Yellow **UUs: ***Druzhina? ***Bogatyr - Replaces knight *Argentina **leaders: ***Eva Peron ***Jose de San Martin *Chile *Brazil **Pedro II *Colombia *Cherokee ** *Iroquois **UB - **UA - People of the Longhouse ***In addition, gain access to the "Mourning War" unique cassus belli. **Leaders: ***Hiawatha ***Tadodaho ***Jigonhsashee - Mother of Nations - *Mughals **UB - **UA - *Timurids **Leaders: ***Tamerlane **Culture: Turkic *Gauls **Leaders: ***Vercingetorix *** *Tuareg **UA: Blue Men of the Sahara *Mali **Leaders: ***Mansa Musa - - ** *Wales *Vietnam **leaders: ***Ho Chi Minh ***Trung Sisters **UA: Gold Jungle, Silver Sea - **UUs: ***Viet Cong ***Dac Cong *Siam/Thailand **UD: Floating Market (replaces Commerce district, gains bonuses from being placed on water or near a river) **leaders: ***Suriyothai - *Pueblo ** *Seminole **UB: ***Chickee **Leaders: ***Osceola *Taino *Hattusa/Hittites **capital: Hattusa **Colors: Orange, Red *Cajuns? New Orleans *Canada *Philippines **leaders: ***Corazon Aquino ***Emilio Aguinaldo **UUs: ***Katipuneros?? **UBs: ***[//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nipa_hut https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nipa_hut] *Huns **leaders: ***Attila the Hun - Scourge of God **UUs: ***Tarkan ** *Venice **Colors: Navy, Red **Capital: Venezia **UA - Most Serene Republic - *Genoa **Colors: Light Grey, Red **Capital: Genoa **UU: ***Balestrieri (represents Genoese archers) - Unique upgrade for crossbowmen. **Leaders: ***Simon Boccanegra **UA - La Superba - ***something related to colonization? ***something to diseases *Florence/Tuscany **Capital: Florence **Colors: Dark Red, Light Grey **Leaders: ***Lorenzo de Medici - ***Savonarola - ***Giovanni de Medici - **UA - Cradle of the Renaissance - 50% chance of earning a random Great Person upon entering a new era. Patronizing a Great Person costs 50% of the political power, with the other 50% being in gold. **UU: ***Piagnoni (special missionary-type units) *Italy **capital: Turin **colors: Green, White **leaders: ***Benito Mussolini - **UU: ***Alpini **UB: ***Mole - like a monument? mid-late game ***osteria? enoteche? trattoria? *Moors/Andalusia **capital: Cordoba **colors: **leaders: ***Almanzor ***Yusuf I *Pontus? **capital: Sinope **colors: Lavender, Violet **Mithridates VI - The Poison King - **UA - Black Sea Empire - (bonuses to trade + annexation) *Prussia **capital: Konigsberg **Leaders: ***Frederick the Great - Miracle of the House Brandenburg - ***Frederick William - The Great Elector - **UU: ***Teutonic Knight - unique Knight upgrade ***Junker??? **UA: **colors: Prussian Blue, Black/Dark Grey *Germany **capital: Berlin **Leaders: ***Otto I **UUs: ***Panzer ***U-Boat ***Burgomeister - unique mayor upgrade **UB/UD: ***rathaus? ***irminsul? *Bohemia/Czech **capital: prague **Colors: Orange, Grey **leaders: ***Boleslaus **UIs: ***Lhota - Unique village *Sweden **culture: Norse **UUs: ***Jarl - unique governor ***Carolean - **capital: Stockholm **Colors: Blue, Gold **UA - **Leaders: ***Gustavus Adolphus - Lion of the North - ***Torgny the Lawspeaker - *Denmark **leaders: ***Gorm the Old ***Harald Bluetooth **culture: Norse **UIs: ***Trelleborg - unique castle *Norway **culture: Norse **leaders: ***Haakon the Good *Tibet **leaders: ***Dalai Lama *Qing **leaders: **UU: ***Manchu Bowmen - Replaces archer *Berbers *Tunisia/Carthage **UA: Arab Spring **Leaders: ***Hannibal Barca *Bhutan **leaders: *** Ugyen Wangchuk **UA: Reign of the Dragon King - ***Bonus to production of ranged units. **UUs: ***Dapon - Unique upgrade that replaces the crossbow. Strengthens nearby units. **UI: ***Dzong - monastery/fort replacement? *Burma **UUs: *** Bhikkhu (monk replacement?) **leaders: ***Anawrahta **UBs: ***[//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burmese_pagoda https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burmese_pagoda] *Bulgaria **capital: Varna **colors: Sea Green, Red **leaders: ***Marin Drinov ***Ivan Asen II **UUs: ***Opalchentsi **** *Cuba **leaders: ***Fidel Castro **colors: Red, Blue **capital: Havana **UA - *Ethiopia **leaders: ***Taytul Betul **UB - ***Rock-Hewn Church *Inuit **UUs: ***Angakkuq ***Dogsled **UIs: ***Inuksuk *Confederacy/CSA **UUs: ***Merrimack ***All infantry units have the Rebel Yell promotion **UAs: *Taino *Seljuk/Rum **Colors: Lavender??? Yellow??? Cream??? **UB: ***Han (like an inn/pub) *Ghana/Wagadou *Songhay/Songhai *Khmer **UB: ***Srah and Baray - provides faith; extra food to farms within the city's range *Serbia *Iceland **leaders: ***Snorri Sturluson **UB/UI: ***Althing (unique governmental building thing) *Belgium **UUs: ***Goedendag *things that need assigned: **Gallowglass **Redshanks - maybe give them to Scotland, Ireland, or a city-state? * *How to handle: **India? ***Bengal (capital Calcutta) ***Aryans? ***Maurya ***Chola? ***Kushan? ***Pala? ***Delhi? ***Decca? under Chand Bibi? ***Vijayaganara? ***Maratha(s)? ***Mysore? ***modern India? ***leaders: ****Ashoka ***Sikhs? Khalsa? ****led by Banda Singh Babadur **England/Britain? **Khanates? ***Obviously Mongolia ***No Golden Horde/Yuan? Crimea? ***Oirat? Dzungar? ***Tatars? ***Ayuka Khan? ***UUs to divy up: Baghatur, Alpawit ***UBs: Sarai (Mongols?) ***Alans? Scythia? ***Queen Anu **China? ***Qing (represents Manchuria) ***Ming ***Han (capital Luoyang) ****Liu Bang ****Emperor Gaozu ****Zhang Jue? ****Dong Zhuo ***Xia? Shang? Zhou? Qin? Wei (Cao Cao, Sima Yi)? Shu Han? Wu? ***Lu Bu? Cao Cao? Sun Jian? Liu Bei? Yuan Shao? Liu Biao? Sun Quan? Tang Taizong? Cixi? Shang Yang? ***modern China? ***Treasure Fleets for Ming? ***cormorant fishing (Bai? Guangxi people?) ***Xiognu? under Modu, gets chanyu **Celts? ***Gaul, ***Bretons? ***Queen Gwendolen **Goths? ***Vandals, Goths **Germany? ***Germany, Prussia, Bohemia, Bavaria, Austria (represents more of the Habsburg/HRE side)? **Spain? ***make Castile, Barcelona, Asturias city-states? ***Madrid capital? **Mongolia? ***make Mongolia and Yuan one nation? same with Golden Horde? **Persia? ***Persia ***Gets baghs, satraps **Arabia? ***Arabia - Caliphate - ***UU - Wazir (unique governor) ***Queen Samsi **Egypt? ***who represents the people south of Egypt? ****Nubia? Kush? ****Candace of Meroe ***Ayyubids/represent Arabic dynasties? ***Ancient Egypt + Ptolemids? **Hungary? **Mesopotamia? ***Sumeria? Babylon? Iraq? Assyria? Akkadia? ***Queen Semiramis **Norse? ***Sweden, Norway, Denmark **Plains Americans? ***Sioux ***Comanche? Dakota? **Southwest Americans? ***Pueblo? Apache? Navajo? **North America ***Iroquois, Cherokee, Mississippi/Cahokia/Poverty Point, Seminole, Cree ***Pequot? Powhatan? Shawnee? Mingoes? Creek? Chickasaw? Huron? ***Algonquian? Ojibwe? Mississauga? ***Salish? Haida? ***Tarascans? Chichimeca? ***Aleuts? ****Barabara, baidarka ***Dorset? Thule? Dene? ****Dorset - stone longhouse ***Wabanaki? **South America? ***Tupi? Mapuche? Pampas? ***Brazil, Chile, Argentina ***Colombia? Venezuela? **Southeast asia? ***Cham? led by Lady Po Nagar, Che Bong Nga ***Cambodia? ***Laos? ***Burma/Myanmar ***Khmer **Indonesia? ***Malacca? ****Alauddin Riayat Shah ***Majapahit? Srivijara? ***Singhasari? ***UB - Alun-Alun, Pasar malam (night market) **Malaysia? ***queen Siti Wan Kembang **Caribbean? ***Taino ***Carib (bonuses to migration?)? ***Haiti? ***Cuba **Polynesia? ***Mauri ***Hawaii? **** **Caucasus? ***Georgia? Armenia? Yerevan? ***Colchis? probably not, but we can give Saulaces and Aeetes to somebody\ **Siberia? ***Sami? ****lavvu **Africa? ***Nkrumah, Azikiwe? Mzilikazi? ***Maybe Azikiwe (Nigeria), or Ben Bella (Algeria), or Mohammed V (Morocco), or Ndoye Demba (Waalo). ***North/Northeast ****Ethiopia ****Egypt ****Abissinia? ****Nubia? Kush? Punt? ***East? ****Kenya? who controls Mombasa? ****Zimbabwe? ****Rhodesia? ****Kilwa? ****Swahili? *****Fumo Liyongo *****Coral houses ***West? ****Mali, Tuareg ****Songhay, Ghana **** Benin, Niger???, Ashante??? *****Benin - QUeen Idia ****Yoruba??? Ewuare the Great? ****Sokoto? ***Central? ****Kongo/Congo *****Patrice Lumumba ****Queen Nzinga? ****Kanem Bornu? ***South? ****Bantu??? Shona??? ****Boers ****South Africa ****Zulu City States *Helsinki - **unlocks Sissi? sauna? *Antioch *Biscay *L'Anse aux Meadows *Novgorod *Panama *Roanoke *Caribou - Aroostook - Civilian units cannot be captured in wooded terrain. Roads built in woodland terrain culture bomb (even over enemy land). *Hong Kong - *Okinawa - Three Mountains - *Taiwan - *Mohenjo Daro - *Deseret - *Sealand - *Hanover - *Ibiza - *Montenegro - *Nassau - *Oneida - *Pittsburgh - Fort Duquesne - *Katowice (represents Silesia) - *Trebizond - *Odesa - *Ragusa - *Trieste - *Milan - *San Antonio - Lone Star State - Gain increased military morale around monasteries and religious districts. Cavalry units have higher morale in deserts and plains. *Arkaim *Grozny (represents Chechnya) - *Provo - *Sevastopol - *Naples/Napoli - *Kingston (represents Jamaica) - *Caffa - *Warsaw - *Casablancas - *Riga *El Dorado - *Minsk - *St Petersburg - Gate to the West - *Benghazi - - *Palmyra *Milan - - *Odessa - *Pyongyang - *Troy - *Normandy - *Nitra - *Derinkuyu - *Kihnu - *Gades/Cadiz *Nuremberg - *Roswell - *Huron - *Belfast (represents Ulster) - - *Orkney - - *Kitona - - *Hyderabad *Ryazan *Tula *Johor *Dunhuang - - Deserts next to oasis produce tourism (singing sands). *Ninilchik - - *San Nicolas - - *(Ainu) - yukar, matagi *Tsushima - - Grants access to the wokou pirates. *Colchis - Golden Fleece - *(Bosporan kingdom) *Y Wladfa Civs That Probably Won't Get Added *Taiwan (Taiwan is in the game as a city state) *Indus River (Mohenjo Daro city state) *Basques (Biscay city state) *Finland (Helsinki city state) *Papal States (too many Italians) *Britain (England and Scotland already exist) *Sparta (Greece exists) *Lebanon (Phoenicia) *Carthage (Phoenicia) *Soviet Union (Russia exists) *Silesia (Katowice city state) *Deseret (Provo exists) *Pirates (Nassau exists) *Jamaica (Kingston exists) *Teutons (Prussia exist) *Latvia (Riga exists) *Lithuania (Poland-Lithuania exists) *Estonia (Talinn) *Slovakia (Nitra exists) *Picts (Scotland exists) *Caledonia (Scotland exists) *Thrace (Greece, Byzantium, Bulgaria, Ottomans exist) =Units= Land Units *Spearmen - Age of Tribes era unit. *Phalanx - Age of Marvels era unit. **Hoplite - Greek unique Phalanx **Legionnaire - Roman unique Phalanx *Maceman - Age of Steel era unit who doesn't subsist off of metal *Swordsman - Age of Steel era unit **Legionnaire - Roman unique Phalanx *Sapper - Weak combat unit, but can devastate cities. *Battering Ram *Mantlet *Pikemen **Sarissa - Greek replacement *Musketmen **Redcoat - British replacement for Musketmen **Ashigaru - Japanese replacement for Musketmen *Riflemen (think Line Infantry) **Redcoat - British replacement for Riflemen **Cacadore - Portuguese replacement for Riflemen *Grenadier *Infantry **Red Guard - Russian replacement for Infantry *Flamethrower *Marines - Suffer almost no penalty for naval invasions. *Special Ops - **Green Beret - *Jetpack Infantry - Late Information-era unit. Mounted Units Mounted units suffer when crossing unbridged rivers. Horse units: *War Chariots *Ranged Chariots *Carroballista *Horsemen *Horse Archers (requires Stirrups) *Knight **Bogatyr (Kievan Rus upgrade) **Teutonic Knight (Prussian upgrade) **Cataphract (Byzantine upgrade) Elephant units: Require access to ivory. *War Elephant *Elephant Ballista Camel units: Require access to an oasis. *Camel Archers *Camel Gunners Siege Artillery *Catapult *Trebuchet *Bombard china should get a Mangonel Unit Artillery *Ballista **Scorpion - Roman unique Ballista *Archers *Crossbowmen **Gastraphetes - Greek replacement, comes earlier but obsoletes much more quickly *Hand Cannon *Organ Gun - **Hwacha *Falconet *Gatling Gun **Maxim Gun - English unique *Machine Gun Civilian and Support Units *Military Engineers - Can construct siege units in foreign territory. Can construct pontoon bridges which allow units to suffer less *Generals - Can only be constructed in the capital. Very expensive. Can construct (forts?) and applies a defense/offensive buff for surrounding units. *Plague Doctors - *Field Medics - *Electricians - Can construct powerlines *Workers - *Settlers - Can settle colonies or cities. **Pioneer - US unique settler. Can clear land and build roads as they travel. *Spy - *Governor - Provides a mix of bonuses to your cities, such as: Increased loyalty, increased revenue (at the cost of happiness), increased defense **Grand Vizier - Unique Ottoman governor. **Jarl - Unique Swedish governor **Djati - Unique Egyptian governor **Burgomeister - Unique German governor * Religion *Televangelist - Stationed in places with "media capabilities" (i.e. media satellites, radio stations, TV stations). Exert religious presence on places that receive your media. Trade *Caravan *Travois - Warheads *Firebomb - *Atom Bomb *Hydrogen Bomb *Neutron Bomb - Wipes out manpower and especially units, while leaving buildings standing. *EMP Bomb - Wipes out electricity and thus cripples production until it can be repaired by Electricians. Naval Units galleys? galleons -> frigates -> ships of the lines -> ironclads/battleships/dreadnoughts? ironclad ideas- commerce raiders: cruiser "main ships": dreadnought, battleship smaller ships/inland/river: floating battery, monitor *Submarine **U-Boat - German unique replacement *Seaplane Carrier *Fleet Carrier *Nuclear Submarine - Possesses the ability of storing/firing nuclear warheads *Supercarrier - Supply Units *Convoy Aerial Units *Airship *Fighter - *Bomber - *Drone - Performs drone strikes. Civilian Units *Airliner - Orbital Units *Bird of Prey - Light, fast skirmisher *Orbital Frigate - Much bigger and healthier. Satellites Satellites are unique in that they are placed in orbit and can be positioned over tiles on the Earth to provide a bonus to said tile. *Media Satellite - Spreads tourism. *Satellite Cannon - Wonder Units Age of Tribes *Argo Age of Marvels *Polybolos - Repeating ballista. Can fire three shots in one turn. *Tessakonteres - Huge ______. Very tanky. Great People Great People can be "patronized" with political power. Age of Tribes *Hercules *Lady Fu Hao - *Achilles *Paris *Odysseus - Imbues adjacent units with the "Odyssey" combat buff that prevents them from taking attrition in wilderness. *Messene - *Medea - Age of Marvels *Onomaris - Acts as a settler or colonist. Produces a large amount of gold upon settling. *Cicero *Aristotle *Homer *Ctesibius *Lady Xu Mu *Telesilla *Hydna - (submarine warfare) *Alcibiades Age of Steel *Jacob ibn Jau - Creates a silk-producing resource and +2 base gold in the city of choice (i.e. does not need to be harnessed or placed on the map, but instead you receive it outward). *Geoffrey of Monmouth - *Leo the Deacon *Agathias *Lu Bu *Marco Polo *Avicenna *Averroes - *Avempace - *Alan Wrybeard - *Zheng He - *Malusha Malkovna - *Subutai - *David Soslan - *Nicolas Flamel - Age of Enlightenment *Ferdinand Magellan - *Peter Hagendorf - *Leonardo da Vinci *Li Shizhen - *Maximilien de Robespierre *Don Quixote - *John Rolfe *Bartholomew de Las Casas *Benedict Arnold *Benjamin Franklin *Sir Francis Drake - *Edward Teach/Blackbeard - *Brigitta Scherzenfeldt *Johan Gustaf Renat *Valentina Vassilyeva - something to growth/manpower *Yasuke - *Hasekura Tsunenaga - + range/supply to your diplomacy *Nicolo Machiavelli - *Limahong - *Wang Zhi Age of Empires *Sacagawea - *Samuel Slater - Gain one tech from a nation you trade with. If one is not available at this time, receive a Free Tech Voucher for when it is. Instantly creates an industrial zone. *John Snow *Manfred von Richthofen - Upgrades a single fighter unit with the "Red Baron" bonus, tripling their attack power. *John Muir *Gregor Mendel *Charles Darwin - *Andrew Carnegie *Asa Gray *John D Rockefeller *Adeline Hugo *Milton J Hershey *Johnny Appleseed - Age of the Atom *Erwin Rommel - Motor units gain +1 movement and 1.25x combat effectiveness and +1 movement in desert terrain. *Amelia Earhart *Babe Ruth *Henry Ford *Marie Curie *Henry Kaiser *J Robert Oppenheimer *Stewart Brand *Rachel Carson *John Casablancas *Stan Lee *Jack Kirby *Olive Byrne *Wernher von Braun *Albert Einstein *Elvis Presley *JCR Licklider - bonuses to Internet/computer and culture/happiness *Charles Lindbergh - *Fray Tormenta - *great depression corn guy Age of Information *Elon Musk *Bill Gates *Steve Jobbs *Steven Spielberg =Techs= Age of Tribes *Civilization - Unlocks midden. Starting tech. *Organized Religion - Unlocks Gobleki Tepe wonder * - Unlocks Tower of Babel wonder. *Surgical Procedures - *Sailing - Age of Marvels *Irrigation - Gateway tech *Pantheon - Gateway tech to enter Age of Marvels. *War Cart *Games - *Paper - *Siege - *Mounted Machinery - Unlocks carroballista Age of Steel (500s - 1440s) *Stirrups *Arabic Numerals - *Siege Tactics - *Windmills - Farms get +1 production. *Chivalry - Age of Enlightenment (1450s - 1780s) *Renaissance - Gateway tech to enter the Age of Enlightenment. *Political Theory - Changes Peace Treaties to Peace Conferences. *Printing Press - *Sextant - *Natural Rights - *Constitution - *Mercantilism - Unlocks Wall Street wonder. *Bastion Fort - Unlocks citadel improvement. Age of Empires (1790s - 1910s) *Lightbulb *Sewing Machine - *Field Medics - Unlocks medic support unit. *Germ Theory - *Line Infantry - *Torpedo - **Unlocks ironclad??? *Evolutionary Theory * *Skyscrapers - *Modern Sports - (think development of college football). Unlocks horse racetrack and baseball field. *Postal System *Anaesthetics - * - Unlocks Berlin Conference wonder. *Moving Pictures - Unlocks film studio. *Arms Race - Unlocks (dreadnought?) *Trench Warfare - *League of Nations *Flight - *Aerial Combat - Unlocks seaplane carrier *Gas Warfare * - Unlocks ocean liners, White Star wonder *need submarine tech Age of the Atom (1920s - 1980s) *Genetically Modified Organisms - Farms in deserts produce +1 food. *Television - *Military-Industrial Complex - Unlocks Silicon Valley wonder. *Space Race - Unlocks Sputnik Program wonder and Spaceport District. *Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles - Unlocks nuclear submarine. *Napalm *Satellites - *Rock and Roll - Unlocks the concert arena building. Unlocks Woodstock wonder. *Moon Landing - Unlocks *Mass Media - Unlocks media satellites and televangelists *Decolonization * *need neutron bomb, fleet carrier, supercarrier technology Age of Information (1980's+) *Worldwide Web - Gateway tech to enter the Age of Information. *Asymmetrical Warfare - *Torrenting - Unlocks the Pirate Bay wonder. *Cyberwarfare - *Smart Phones - *Fracking - *Hydroponics - *Nanobots - *Cloning - *Lasers - *Jetpack - Unlocks jetpack infantry * *needs drone technology =Policies= =Buildings= City Center *Palisade - Requirements: City must not be built in desert and must have at least one forested tile in range. *Mud Brick Wall - *Granary *Merchant's Guild - City has the chance to autonomously produce *Inn *Tavern *Catacombs *Bathhouse **Thermae - Roman replacement. *War Memorial - *Opium Den *Midden - Theatre District *Film Studio - *Concert Arena - *Opera Hall - *Concert Hall - Entertainment District *Circus *Baseball Field *Horse Track - *Stadium Religious District *Pantheon - Suburbs *Library(?) *Bookstore *Night Market Industrial District *Steel Foundry Tourist District *Resort *Hotel *Strip Club *Casino *Renaissance Fair - Can only be built once in your nation. Research District *Trade School - The tile has a chance to autonomously produce certain civilian units (electricians, workers, etc.) Spaceport District * See satellites sections. =Wonders= still need to define: *Colossus *Statue of Zeus *Great Lighthouse of Alexandria *Oxford *Forbidden City *Apadana *Hagia Sophia *Alhambra *Angkor Wat *Huey Teocalli *Versailles *Taj Mahal *Bolshoy Theatre *Three Gorges Dam *Neuschwanstein *Alcatraz *Red Cross Headquarters *Chaco Canyon *Parthenon Placed On Map *Stonehenge *Oracle *Tower of Babel - Must be built on a hill. *Temple of Tikal *Longmen Grottoes - Must be built on or adjacent to a mountain. Provides faith and tourism bonus. *Mont St. Michel - Must be built on coastal waters. Functions as a castle. *Krak de Chevalier - Must be built on a hill. Functions as a castle. Provides faith bonus. *Itsukushima Shrine - Built on the coast. Provides faith adjacency bonus. *Woodstock - Must be built on Farm. Retains Farm Bonuses and provides huge boosts to tourism. *Svalbard Seed Vault - Must be built in glaciers. Produces drastic amounts of science and food. Act as Districts *Great Library - Built as Research district. *Silicon Valley - Built as Research district. *Stepnogorosk - Built as a Research district. *West Point - Built as Research district. Extra combat benefits to units produced in this city. Generals and other units can be autonomously produced in this Research district. *Broadway - Built as Theatre district *Wall Street - Built as Commerce district. *The Haight - Built as Suburbs *Coober Pedy - Must be built on an existing mine. Acts like a suburbs and does not destroy the mine. *Kamikatsu - Built as Suburbs. Produces extra food and science, and substantially reduces pollution. *Gobleki Tepe - Built as Religious district *Chernobyl - Built as Power Plant district. *Disneyland - Built as Tourist district. *Crystal Palace - Built as a Tourist district. Generates science based on tourism. *Hanging Gardens - Built as more of a "Natural Park". Must be built next to a river. Generates 2x food in your city and attracts tourism, even in the ancient eras. *Cape Canaveral - Built as Spaceport district. Must be built next to the coast or some sort of port. Gives additional movement to spacebound units on land as well as production to building spacebound units. Built As Buildings *Moulin Rouge - Built in tourist district. *Eye of London - Built in tourist district. *Il Duomo - *Shaolin Temple - Built in religious district. *Notre Dame - Built in religious district. *Eiffel Tower - Built in city center. *Empire State Building - *Kasubi Tombs - Built in religious district. *Burj Al Khalifa - *Scotland Yard - *Space Needle - Projects *Berlin Conference - *White Star Line - *Manhattan Project - *Strategic Defense Initiative - Prevents the launch of ICBMs into your territory. *Human Genome Project - *Sputnik Program - - Immediately unlocks Satellite technology. *ENIAC - *Pirate Bay - *Great Firewall - Wonder Units * Natural Wonders *Petrified Forest *Redwood Forest Mountains *Devil's Tower Volcanoes *Pompeii *Mount St Helen's Lakes *Alkali Lake (reference to X-Men) - Produces extra science. *Dead Sea - Ocean *Bermuda Triangle - *Great Barrier Reef *Charybdis (DLC) - =Reforms= Age of Tribes Pastoralism Agriculture Age of Marvels Mythos *Pomerium - Each set of walls provides +1 piety to your city. *Libation - -10% food in your cities, but +20% piety. Seafaring *Pillars of Hercules - Age of Steel (vikings) *Danegeld - Republicanism Feudalism * Chivalry *Squires - *Falconry - *Hedge Knights - (religion) *Great Schism - *Holy Sisters - Unlocks the nunnery building. Nunneries slowly heal civilians in your territory, provided said civilian units are in or near that city. Age of Enlightenment Navigation *Whaling Voyages - Fishing docks have a small chance to autonomously produce explorer units. Colonization *Navigation Laws - Gain 1 domestic trade route for each of your colonies. *Middle Passage - Federalism Absolutism *Devshirme - Different subjugated cultures/peoples within your empire provide 25% more manpower, at the cost of 10% increased revolt risk. (more religion) Westernization *Nanban Guns - (gain combat bonuses for trade partners with more advanced or overseas nations) Age of Empires (military) *Schlieffen Plan (unless we make him a great person?) Cooperation *World's Fair - Grants access to the Crystal Palace wonder. Age of the Atom (military) *Frogmen - Guerilla *Winter War - *Molotov - Fascism Containment Aeronautics Communism *Vocational Placement - Happiness lowered, but unit-producing buildings and districts (military stuff, Trade School, etc.) have higher chances to autonomously create units. Conservativism *Moral Majority - Age of Information Cyberwarfare Environmentalism Entertainment